Max
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Max |jname=マサト |tmname=Masato |slogan=no |image=MaxAG.png |size=150px |caption=Max |age=yes |years=7 (as of debut) |colors=yes |eyes=Black , Dark Brown |hair=Oxford Blue |gender=Male |hometown=Petalburg City |region=Hoenn |relatives= (sister), Norman (father), Caroline (mother) |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG003 |epname=There's no Place Like Hoenn |enva=Amy Birnbaum (AG003-AG145) Jamie Peacock (AG146-present) |java=Fushigi Yamada }} Max (Japanese: マサト Masato) is an aspiring Pokémon Trainer and a former of . He is the younger brother of and the son of Norman and Caroline. He made his debut appearance in There's no Place Like Hoenn. In the anime History Before traveling with Ash Max first appeared in There's no Place Like Hoenn. He was inside the Petalburg Gym when returned home with . When he saw Ash, he claimed that he was the Gym Leader and questioned Ash about the Silver Conference, saying that he had watched the tournament live when Ash was a participant and was not impressed with his performance. As the two began to bicker over how Ash could have won his against , May arrived with her parents and revealed that Norman was the actual Gym Leader instead of Max, leaving Ash irritated. Max watched the match between Norman and Ash until it was interrupted by . He went after Team Rocket and fell for their pit traps when he found . Later, he decided to join Ash and May when they were setting off to Petalburg Woods. As Ash's traveling companion In In the Knicker of Time!, Max went off to find Nicholai when he insulted Norman after defeating May. He brought along a pile of , which attracted the 's attention. They got angry when Max ran out of Berries; and Ash, May, , and Nicholai arrived to save Max. When Nicholai led the Zigzagoon away from the group, Max apologized for his actions earlier. Max took a liking to 's in A Bite to Remember. Seeing that Katrina owned three , Max attempted to get Poochyena to evolve. He it with May's Torchic, but was unsuccessful due to Torchic attacking both Max and Poochyena. Max then ran off with Poochyena after Ash told him that some Pokémon are happy the way they are. When Poochyena was caught by Team Rocket, Max encouraged it to bite through the net to free itself and the other Pokémon as well. Afterwards, Poochyena was able to evolve into Mightyena. In Gonna Rule the School!, Max spent a day at Roxanne's , where he battled against 's using a . He used the strategy in increasing Poliwag's defense as much as possible with , but this backfired when Magby's repeated attacks began to wear Poliwag down. In Candid Camerupt, Max borrowed Ash's Corphish during the battle with Vivi, who had a crush on him. Since Corphish was Ash's Pokémon, Corphish recklessly attacked even though Max wanted Corphish to go easy on Marill. This victory caused Vivi to no longer be interested in him. ]] Max met a lookalike with the same name as him in Maxxed Out!. Both of them were fighting when the brown-haired one criticized the green-haired Max about how only skilled Trainers can handle as he thought that the Skitty was his. Max met up with the brown-haired Max by the lake when a was dancing around there. May suggested to both Maxes that they should be friends but it resulted in them fighting. When Team Rocket arrived with their goal in catching Surskit for their , the green-haired Max and the brown-haired one went off and found Surskit as it ran away. They found it in a new water spring located in the forest. When Team Rocket returned to capture the Surskit, both Maxes worked together to take on the trio and Surskit finished them off. After Team Rocket's defeat, both Maxes became friends and the brown-haired Max promised the green-haired one that he will become a Trainer someday. In Take This House and Shuppet, Max and went to a mansion. He separated from the group after he got into a sibling rivalry with May when they both accused each other of ending up in the mansion. When Max was still upset about May, a covered him with red aura and Max noticed it. They played with each other and Shuppet showed Max a secret room containing a playground. Still mad about May, Max had Shuppet play a prank on Ash, May, and Brock by lifting up items in the kitchen when the three were headed there. When Team Rocket was about to get May's Torchic, Max blocked their way until May arrived. Max stood back as May took things from there with her Torchic and was about to get crushed by a falling shelf until Shuppet saved them by lifting the shelf. Max found an injured in Do I Hear a Ralts?. He took it back to the campsite where successfully cheered it up using Ash's hat and Max's glasses. Max took Ralts to a Pokémon Center after Brock pointed out that Ralts was running a . While Ash, May, and Brock were battling Team Rocket while they were attempting to steal Ralts for their boss, Max made a run for the Pokémon Center with Snorunt tagging along. Along the way, Max dealt with Team Rocket again but they were stopped by Ralts's friends, a and a . Max explained to them about Ralts's condition but Kirlia was about to attack him until Ralts protected him with despite being in worse condition. Seeing that Ralts was willing to trust Max, Kirlia and Gardevoir ed away. Max finally arrived in a Pokémon Center and reunited with Ash, May, and Brock. Max was happy to see that Ralts was healed up. However, he was sad to say goodbye to it after it left with Kirlia and Gardevoir. In Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! Parts 1 and 2, Max went with the group and Solana to a cave where they found out about a meteorite relating to Deoxys. Max was willing to communicate with it and Deoxys took him and to another dimension. Deoxys possessed Meowth as it explained to Max that it was scared during the space flight. Deoxys then explained to Max about the meteor landing and outer space, and that it was alone without a friend to hangout with. When Ash and his friends arrived in the cave again, Ash's Swellow and , May's Combusken, and Brock's Marshtomp signaled their arrival and Max was happy to see them again. When Deoxys battled the group outside the cave, it caused some friction inside the alternate dimension that made Max and Meowth bounce around. However, they were able to get out with the help of May and Jessie. After the battle, Deoxys possessed Meowth again where it thanked Max for everything and fled off, wanting to explore the planet even more. At the end of the , May announced that she wished to travel to the Johto region alone. This initially upset Max but Ash cheered him up with the promise of a battle between the two when Max becomes a Pokémon Trainer. He arrived home in Petalburg City where he took lessons from his father and helped to look after the Gym Pokémon. Other appearances Max received three cameo appearances in the , triggered by May's brief return for the Wallace Cup arc; during a flashback in A Full Course Tag Battle! and watching May on television in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! and Strategy with a Smile!. He also appeared in a flashback in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, when Ash, Dawn, and Brock said goodbye to Dawn's Ambipom; and in the side story episode SS025, in a picture on 's memory wall. He then appeared in the , in a fantasy in The Dream Continues!; and in I Choose You!, in a cameo in the film's ending credits alongside May. Character In his debut episode, Max was presented somewhat of a know-it-all who was proud of his book smarts. For example, in In the Knicker of Time!, Max did not approve of how had used in and spent a portion of the episode lecturing him on what he thought was a better way to command the Pokémon. But despite this attitude, Max was not a close-minded person and was always eager to learn about Pokémon first-hand. He would become particularly excited when he could experience a 's move or Ability, such as 's or 's . Over the course of the , Max went under 's tutelage for real-world knowledge of Pokémon and how to care for them. He developed a friendly relationship with Brock, though he did adopt 's habit for yanking Brock by the ear whenever Brock saw a pretty woman. Despite getting off to a rocky start with Ash, Max truly admires him and has proven it on numerous occasions. Over time, Max saw how Ash's unorthodox battle strategies could be beneficial, and by the end of his travels through Kanto, Max was no longer criticizing Ash's battling style. He shares a deep bond with his older sister , and their bond only grew stronger while they traveled together through Hoenn with Ash and Brock. He is very proud of May's accomplishments as a Pokémon Coordinator, and is always cheering for her when she takes part in a Pokémon Contest. However, the siblings were occasionally aggressive towards each other, like when Max told Harley embarrassing stories about May. ]] Another example occurred in the Jirachi: Wish Maker, when May asked Jirachi to "get rid of the problem," referring to the large pile of candy in the room. Jirachi, who was reading Max's thoughts, ed May away, which suggests that Max had been thinking that May was the real problem. Despite their arguments, the two siblings care for each other very much. The question of Max's starter Pokémon was raised a number of times while he was traveling in Hoenn. Between the Hoenn starters, he said that he would have chosen a . However, in Having a Wailord of a Time, he commented that he could really receive anything. Not knowing who his starter would be led to some of the conflict with his doppelgänger, whose name was also , in Maxxed Out!. At the end of that episode, he stated that Max is lucky that he already knows the Pokémon he will start his with. Max finally did meet his future partner in Do I Hear a Ralts? when he befriended a weakened . Wanting to demonstrate that he could be responsible for a Pokémon, he took care of it and brought it to a Pokémon Center with a little help from . When Max and Ralts parted ways at the end of the episode, they promised to meet up again when Max was eligible to be a Trainer. Pokémon Due to not being a Pokémon Trainer yet, Max is unable to his own . Nevertheless, he has befriended a variety of Pokémon during his travels. He has also occasionally borrowed May's Munchlax, such as in Off the Unbeaten Path! when he needed a Pokémon to take part in the Pokémon Orienteering being held in Potpourri Island. Despite this, Max has been in a couple of Pokémon battles, such as the ones with and Vivi Winstrate. When he battles, he focuses on defensive moves such as or instead of offensive, damage-dealing moves. Befriended is a Pokémon that Max met very early on in his journey. Max met the seemingly unhappy Shroomish while returning from a burger run with Ash. Max wanted to feed it and make friends with it, so Ash gave Max some Pokémon food to feed it. Shroomish was suspicious and used Stun Spore, causing Ash and Max to quickly back away in surprise. Ash and Max noted that Shroomish was in the city instead of the forest, where its kind normally would live. Figuring that it might have been separated from its Trainer, they decided that they should take it to a Pokémon Center. Max took out a handkerchief and tied it around the top of Shroomish's head as a gift. The gift made Shroomish very happy. Max picked up Shroomish and they headed off. After another failed Pika- plan, Shroomish, still in Max's arms, got very distressed and ran off. Ash and Max followed it. Shroomish went into the mansion through a broken window. In the end, Shroomish stayed in the mansion with Alex who promised to replant the forest. Shroomish's known moves are and .}} who had a pack of and a lone which didn't evolve with the others. Noting that it shouldn't be left out, Max decided to start training it so it could evolve. After battling with it against 's Pokémon and a fight with , it eventually evolved. Mightyena's known moves are and . }} Tomiko Suzuki |desc=In the movie, Jirachi awakened for seven days from a mysterious rock while the Millennium Comet was nearby. Jirachi had been taken by Butler, who was hoping to use Jirachi's powers for his own gain. Butler's girlfriend Diane realized what he was doing, and informed and . They decided to bring Jirachi to its home of Forina. Unfortunately, Butler followed them and got a hold of Jirachi. Using the Pokémon, he unwittingly created a fake which wrought havoc all over the forests of Forina. Fortunately, Jirachi was saved by Ash and then used its to obliterate the false Groudon. After the ordeal, Jirachi went back to sleep, and Ash and the others continued their journey. During this time, Jirachi grew attached to Max, and formed a special bond with him. It is believed that Max was the one who enabled Jirachi to emerge from the Millennium Comet. He was sad to see Jirachi leave, but he knew that they would always remain friends.}} in a mansion while he was on his travels. Shuppet was inhabiting the mansion as it has been there for quite a while. After meeting up with Max, they decided to have fun and scare . Shuppet is incredibly mischievous but does care about its friends and does defend them in battle. In the end it stayed in the mansion with . Shuppet's only known move is .}} calling out to him telepathically. He then found it near a lake and it was very sick. Max insisted on taking Ralts to the nearest Pokémon Center, with Ash's Snorunt. He convinced Ralts's family, and , that he would help Ralts. He eventually reached the Pokémon Center, where Ralts made a full recovery from pneumonia. When tried to steal Ralts, it blasted them away with a powerful Psychic. Afterwards, Kirlia and Gardevoir arrived to take back Ralts, but it did not want to leave Max and wanted to go with him. Max promised that he would return for it when he is old enough to become a Pokémon Trainer. Ralts's known moves are , , and .}} mod 2}}|0=Normal|1=Attack}} Forme.png |cap=Deoxys in mod 2}}|0=Normal|1=Attack}} Forme |img2=Max Deoxys mod 2}}|0=Defense|1=Speed}} Forme.png |cap2=Deoxys in mod 2}}|0=Defense|1=Speed}} Forme |epnum=AG171 |epname=Pokémon Ranger! - Deoxys Crisis! |desc= crashed onto the planet and started causing disturbances in the area. When found, it kidnapped Max and and took them to an alternate dimension. In this time, Max befriended Deoxys and learned that it just wanted to be able to leave and get on with its life. With the help of and , along with Solana, this was accomplished.}} Borrowed These are Pokémon Max has borrowed either for a battle or an event. when he attended Pokémon Trainers' School. Max found it under a bench and returned it to Roxanne, who said it was 's, but he was afraid of touching it. Later, when accidentally stepped on Poliwag's tail, it sparked a fight between Tommy and Max. In battle practice, Max then used Poliwag against Tommy's . Tommy began with a , which Max countered with Defense Curl. When Tommy tried again, Max used Belly Drum. With increased attack and defense power, Max chose not to go forward and attack, and on Tommy's next attempt with Flamethrower, it was replied with another Defense Curl - however, repeated hits were taking its toll on Poliwag. Suddenly attacked, but Max was able to cooperate with Kenny and Anita to send them blasting off. Poliwag's known moves are , , , and .}} in Candid Camerupt!. He used it to battle Vivi Winstrate's . During the battle, Corphish listened to none of Max's commands and went for the offense on the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, defeating it in the process. This caused Max's and Vivi's relationship to break apart, upsetting Max. However, Corphish was there to cheer up Max in the end.}} and Professor Birch respectively, in order to save them from . Under his command used , used , and used , and and used and Tackle.}} Billy Beach |vajp=Chie Satō |desc=May gave her brother in Off the Unbeaten Path to use in a Pokémon Orienteering Contest. Max was also seen with Munchlax in other occasions other than the contest.}} Pokémon competitions Max has competed in the following : * Pokémon Orienteering - N/A (Off the Unbeaten Path) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山田ふしぎ Fushigi Yamada |zh_cmn=詹雅菁 Zhān Yǎjīng |nl=Lot Lohr Unknown voice actor (M06-M07) |en=Amy Birnbaum (AG003-AG145, M06-M08) Jamie Peacock (AG146-present, M09, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) |ru=Ольга Голованова (Olga Golovanova) |de=Ute Bronder Solveig Duda |pt_br=Thiago Keplmair |pt_eu=Sandra de Castro (AG003-AG092) Raquel Ferreira (AG093-AG177) Unknown voice actress (M07) Unknown voice actress (AG178-AG192) |es_eu=Beatriz Berciano |es_la=Diego Armando Ángeles Mara Campanelli (M06-M07) |pl=Joanna Domańska |id=Ridawati ( , M06-M07) Jane Leisilla Zahara (M08-M09) |it=Federica Valenti |he=אייל כהן Eyal Cohen עידו דנקנר Ido Dankner |hu=Ádám Czető Csongor Szalay |da=Mikkel Følsgaard |fi=Elise Langenoja (AG003-AG145, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) Liisa Mustonen (AG146-present) Unknown voice actress (M06-M07) |fil=Rona Aguilar |fr_eu=Guylaine Gibert |ko=김서영 Kim Seoyeong (for the series and original movies up to movie 9) 문남숙 Mun Namsuk (later in the Advanced Generation series) 안영미 An Yeongmi (for the redubbed movies) |no=Even Løken Bergan |cs=Eva Spoustová (movies only) |sv=Nick Atkinson |th=ศันสนีย์ วัฒนานุหม่อมชั้น Sansanee Watthananumhomchan |tr= Pınar Erengil}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Max appears in the Ash & Pikachu where he became a traveling partner of Ash beginning in The Keeper Of The Tree, Treecko!!. Pokémon Befriended lying down on some grass. He took it to a Pokémon Center where it was raining our and he encountered and their mecha along the way. However, Max did not give up and still pursued on taking Ralts to the Pokémon Center. After getting it healed up, Max was sad to leave it. None of Ralts's moves are known.}} Borrowed During the battle against Vivi Winstrate, Max borrowed Ash's Corphish where it battled against Vivi's and easily won.}} Trivia * Max's appearance may have been based upon the Trainer class from . ** The Schoolkid artwork from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire closely resembles Max. ** According to an interview with Tsunekazu Ishihara, Max was created during a conversation with Satoru Iwata. His glasses are the same model Iwata wore then, and his overall design was based on Iwata's son. * Although Max took 's role of pinching 's ear when he sees a pretty girl, he didn't start doing that until he saw Misty do it in The Princess and The Togepi. However, he did drag Brock by the pants once in A Different Kind of Misty!. * Max was the first besides Ash to have a lead role in a Pokémon movie, as all movies before Jirachi: Wish Maker had either Ash or a character of the day with the lead role. * Max befriending a mirrors Wally's . Max also finds it sick, which is the reverse of the sickly Wally Ralts. ** This may also be due to two Schoolkids using a Ralts in . *Max is the youngest male protagonist. *He is Ash's first companion who is too young to be a Pokémon Trainer. The second would be , although she does care for a Pokémon. Names Related articles * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Max Max Max Category:Anime running gags de:Max es:Max fr:Max (frère de Flora) it:Max (anime) ja:マサト zh:小勝